


I Will be alright

by tigragrece



Series: I See the Future [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, See the Future, Time Travel, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of (I See the Future)</p>
<p>Fernando can see the future, sometimes he travels in the future or he have visions of what could happen in his life. After a race where the Mclaren was really not okay, Mark take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while reading some fanfics about this subject so here it is.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After a new weekend where the McLaren is not very the best, Fernando comes home and see Mark.

They hugged each other, and Mark told to Fernando "It's okay, Fer, it's will be alright"

"Yes, I know, I have seen it in my travel, but I didn't know that it's could happen like this"

Fernando can see the future when sometimes he is asleep, sometimes he says all what he see to Mark.

"You know, sometimes, your time travel is not like what you see"

Sometimes his time travel is a little wrong, because it's happened that in one of these dreams he have dreamed about be with Mark and be really together. And in reality he didn't happen like the time travel. Sometimes he dreams about one event, but he had a different version of it. "

"Come with me Fer"

"Where?"

"Let's go in our bedroom and let me relax you"

"Oh, you are so wonderful with me"

They kiss each other.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
